Hope On The Rocks
Hope On The Rocks is a story by Kaffe4200 with original characters. Plot A band of survivors are forced to escape to a bar as the zombie apocalypse breaks out. Each issue will be seen from a character's point of view. Timeline Begins in 2011. Locations Waynesburg is a town located in Pennsylvania. Issues Arc 1 *101; Pilot - Release Date: December 6th (2012) *102; Stalker - Release Date: December 7th (2012) *103; Through Heaven and Hell - Release Date: December 15th (2012) *104; Scavenger Hunt - Release Date: Janurary 5th (2013) *105; Crush - Release Date: Janurary 6th (2013) *106; For the Best - Release Date: Janurary 7th (2013) *107; Fallen Angels - Release Date: Janurary 8th (2013) *108; Hope on The Rocks - Release Date: Janurary 11th (2013) Arc 2 *201; Make That Four - Release Date: January 12th (2013) *202; Follow The Leader - Release Date: January 12th (2013) *203; Hospes - Release Date: January 13th (2013) *204; Rogersville, Pennsylvania - Release Date: January 14th (2013) *205; A New Agenda - Release Date: January 15th (2013) *206; Nautilus - Release Date: January 20th (2013) *207; Homecoming - Release Date: January 27th (2013) *208; Now We Wait - Release Date: January 27th (2013) *209; Amo - Release Date: January 27th (2013) *210; Fifteen Dollars - Release Date: January 28th (2013) *211; Catch-22 - Release Date: January 29th (2013) *212; Beautiful - Release Date: January 31th (2013) Arc 3 *301; Peter's Journey - Release Date: February 2nd (2013) *302; We Might - Release Date: February 4th (2013) *303; Pull the Chain - Release Date: February 8th (2013) *304; Let It Be - Release Date: February 9th (2013) *305; Gone - Release Date: February 13th (2013) *306; Sacrifice - Release Date: February 23rd (2013) *307; Half the Truth - Release Date: February 24th (2013) *308; The Tale of Kerri Mavis - Release Date: February 24th (2013) *309; Dot Dot Dot - Release Date: March 2nd (2013) *310; Palm - Release Date: March 3rd (2013) *311; Not Like Africa - Release Date: March 9th (2013) *312; Them Dog Cages - Release Date: March 9th (2013) *313; Terazosin - Release Date: March 10th (2013) *314; Harlotry - Release Date: March 10th (2013) *315; Another World - Release Date: March 18th (2013) *316; Prey - Release Date: March 18th (2013) *317; More to Come - Release Date: March 19th (2013) *318; No White Light - Release Date: March 19th (2013) Arc 4 *401; Recap - Release Date: March 21th (2013) *402; Whatever Happened, Happened - Release Date: March 21th (2013) *403; Fine - Release Date: March 23rd (2013) *404; Don't Let Me Fall - Release Date: March 23rd (2013) *405; Relictus - Release Date: March 24th (2013) *406; Nick Camper is Dead - Release Date: March 24th (2013) *407; TBA - Release Date: TBA *408; TBA - Release Date: TBA *409; TBA - Release Date: TBA *410; TBA - Release Date: TBA Arc 5 *501; TBA - Release Date: TBA *502; TBA - Release Date: TBA *503; TBA - Release Date: TBA *504; TBA - Release Date: TBA *505; TBA - Release Date: TBA *506; TBA - Release Date: TBA *507; TBA - Release Date: TBA *508; TBA - Release Date: TBA *509; TBA - Release Date: TBA *510; TBA - Release Date: TBA *511; TBA - Release Date: TBA *512; TBA - Release Date: TBA *513; TBA - Release Date: TBA *514; TBA - Release Date: TBA Mini stories Mini stories are short stories, focusing on a character from Hope On The Rocks. New characters featured in these stories, are considered appearing after the latest location. *How About The Bar? - Release Date: February 20th (2013) Characters See Hope On The Rocks:Characters. Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Stories Category:Kaffe4200 Stories